<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gato de Rua by Aislyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915864">Gato de Rua</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislyn/pseuds/Aislyn'>Aislyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislyn/pseuds/Aislyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Um gato de rua nunca teria chance com um gato de raça.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Quem não tem cão, caça como gato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic postada também no Nyah e no Spirit. Primeira postada aqui no AO3. Aos poucos vou transferindo algumas pra cá.<br/>Esse é um casal que gosto muito e acho que ficam tão fofos juntos!</p><p>Boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toda a equipe da Nekoma estava reunida no chão da quadra enquanto o treinador passava as primeiras instruções para os novatos. Tetsurou Kuroo já jogava num time de vôlei desde o fundamental, e participou do time no ano anterior, então não havia regras que ele não entendesse ali. A diferença entre os jogos do fundamental e do colegial é que a competitividade nos intercolegiais costumava ser maior.</p><p>Passou os olhos pelos novatos, se perguntando se teriam bons jogadores aquele ano. Pelo menos um ele tinha certeza que seria. Kozume Kenma jogava consigo desde o fundamental, onde se tornaram bons amigos, e mesmo não estudando juntos no ano anterior, quando passou para o colegial por estar um ano a frente, Kuroo fez questão de manter contato com o baixinho.</p><p>Sorriu de canto ao notar o olhar do amigo se voltar para as próprias mãos, ignorando as boas vindas ao time e concentrando no game que estava em seu colo. Desde que o conhecia, ele sempre fora viciado em jogos, ao ponto de ignorar completamente o mundo ao seu redor.</p><p>O sorriso em seu rosto morreu ao se lembrar de como Kenma era quando se conheceram. Atualmente ele estava bem mais amigável, havia aceitado participar do time de vôlei sem grandes contestações e sempre aceitava seus convites para sair. Antigamente, ele mal abria a boca para cumprimentá-lo, mas não tirava sua razão de ser como era.</p><p>Quando o conheceu há alguns anos, Kenma era totalmente recluso. Não falava com ninguém, não interagia, não retrucava às ofensas, se tornando alvo de várias brincadeiras de mal gosto. Simplesmente não se importava. Era como se ele apenas existisse, porque parecia ser o certo a fazer.</p><p>Mesmo que os pais não o tivessem ensinado sobre injustiças e sobre o que é certo e errado, Kuroo sentiu uma estranha necessidade de cuidar do outro garoto. Sentou ao seu lado num dia durante o almoço, descobriu seu nome, sua turma, o que costumava fazer em casa… Não foi difícil tirar aquelas informações de alguém que respondia a tudo mecanicamente, num tom de voz baixo e monótono, enquanto se distraía com um jogo qualquer.</p><p>– Cadê seu almoço? – Kuroo questionou numa outra vez que sentaram juntos no pátio, se dando conta que o garoto trazia apenas o videogame consigo. Ele podia ter esquecido na sala de aula, distraído como parecia ser.</p><p>– Ah, eu não trouxe… esqueceram de preparar de novo, eu acho… – o tom de voz, tão apagado, fez o coração de Kuroo se apertar. Como os pais esqueciam de preparar o almoço dele? Era só uma criança!</p><p>– Você pode pegar um pouco do meu, se quiser. – estendeu-lhe o obentou, lembrando de pedir à mãe que preparasse mais para o dia seguinte.</p><p>E foi com satisfação com o viu aceitar e pegar um dos bolinhos, perguntando o que era aquilo enquanto levava à boca. Ele também pareceu maravilhado com as cores e disposição da comida, aparentando ser algum personagem de anime.</p><p>– Hei, por que você não dorme lá em casa? Minha mãe pode fazer um pra você também! – ele queria ver aquele garoto feliz. Ver de novo aquela expressão de curiosidade e interesse, ao invés do semblante sem vida.</p><p>– Não sei se posso… mas vou falar com minha mãe.</p><p>– Combinado!</p><p>Para infelicidade de Kuroo, a mulher não havia autorizado. Não conhecia o garoto e não podia simplesmente deixar o filho ir para a casa de um estranho. Mas ela não havia falado nada sobre Kenma levar um amigo para dormir em casa… não que ele houvesse perguntado, mas poderiam usar isso a favor.</p><p>Passar a noite na casa de Kenma fez Kuroo começar a ver o mundo com outros olhos.</p><p>– Kuroo? Hei, está ouvindo? – foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz e pela mão de de Kenma, agora mais velho e um pouco mais alto do que era na infância, puxando a frente de sua camisa.</p><p>– O que achou do nosso time? – Kuroo passou o braço por cima do ombro do amigo, levando-o consigo para fora da quadra. Ele havia interrompido uma lembrança bem obscura…</p><p>– Não sei… não dá pra avaliar só olhando, mas você já comentou que são bons… – e lá estava ele de novo envolvido em algum jogo, respondendo automaticamente.</p><p>Não o culpava por ser introvertido, de forma alguma. Às vezes, pensava em agradecer aos jogos, pois se Kenma ainda tinha um pouco de sentimentos e humanidade, era graças a eles. Os pais, divorciados, apesar de terem uma boa condição financeira, não tinham tempo, conhecimento e nem condições para cuidar de uma criança. Tentavam compensar a falta de presença dando-lhe vários presentes: brinquedos, roupas, eletrônicos. Tudo que ouviam estar na moda e que crianças gostariam de ganhar. Na adolescência não estava sendo diferente, mas agora eles já sabiam que o garoto gostava de jogos, então Kenma sempre ganhava os últimos lançamentos, como uma forma de compensar a falta de uma família presente em sua vida.</p><p>Kuroo ficou arrasado ao notar que o amigo era criado daquela forma, tão desleixada. Quase como se fosse um peso, onde os pais eram obrigados a cuidar da criança e faziam isso de qualquer jeito, de modo a oferecerem o mínimo possível para que se mantivesse vivo. A casa estava sempre desorganizada, pois a mãe não tinha tempo de arrumar e não queria colocar uma estranha para cuidar de suas coisas; a geladeira estava sempre repleta de comida congelada, onde o garoto comia daquela forma, pois nunca lhe ensinaram a usar um micro-ondas ou fogão, o que lhe deixava muito doente da infância.</p><p>Porém, pior que a aparência da casa, era o que aquele tratamento estava fazendo com seu amigo. Depois de ser mantido tanto tempo sozinho, apenas na companhia dos jogos, Kenma achava que era normal ser criado daquela forma, isolado, onde os pais só apareciam em casa para dormir. Cada dia de sua vida era uma batalha, onde ele precisava se virar para poder sobreviver.</p><p>– Kuroo! – o capitão piscou algumas vezes, voltando à realidade sob o olhar atento do seu levantador, que o encarava preocupado. Era impressão sua ou ele havia levantado o tom de voz? – Poxa… estou te chamando tem um tempo. Você está estranho hoje…</p><p>– Foi mal, Kenma. Não sabia que se preocupava tanto assim comigo!</p><p>E lá estava de volta aquele sorriso zombeteiro. Talvez a preocupação de Kenma fosse sem fundamentos, talvez não, mas não conseguia ser alheio quando se tratava do amigo, afinal ele sempre estava ao seu lado quando precisava.</p><p>– Não me preocupo… mas você está com a cabeça em outro lugar…</p><p>– Olha só… parece que trocamos os papéis! Afinal, você está bem atento hoje! – Kuroo soltou outra risada gostosa, bagunçando os cabelos do levantador – Vamos comprar uns salgadinhos e fazer uma competição na sua casa? Eu andei melhorando nos jogos.</p><p>– Claro… continue praticando pra tentar ganhar de mim. – Kenma abriu um dos seus raros sorrisos, aceitando a sugestão e acompanhando o mais velho até o mercado no caminho pra casa.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Era quase uma rotina ficarem daquela forma quando iam jogar juntos. Kuroo se sentava contra a parede e Kenma se aconchegava entre suas pernas, apoiando as costas em seu tórax. Era normal também que Kuroo o envolvesse pela cintura, afinal o baixinho era melhor nos jogos, de modo que seja ficava com o controle em mãos por mais tempo. Contudo, aquela posição, naquela dia, estava incomodando Kuroo.<p>Na verdade, a presença do baixinho o incomodava desde que ele entrou para o colegial. Passaram um ano em escolas diferentes, já que Kenma era um ano mais novo, mas sempre se viam depois das aulas ou nos fins de semana. Agora que estavam no mesmo colégio e no mesmo clube, esses contatos se tornariam bem mais constantes. Se viam todos os dias, iam e voltavam juntos para o colégio e agora teriam as atividades do time, onde também estariam sempre juntos. Suspirou longamente, remexendo-se no lugar, atraindo o olhar de Kenma.</p><p>– Olha… eu sei que não sou de falar muito e nem sou muito atencioso, mas se quiser conversar… – desviou o olhar novamente, encarando o controle como se fosse algo muito interessante – É só que você parece incomodado com alguma coisa, então, se eu puder ajudar de alguma forma…</p><p>Kuroo ficou um instante encarando-o, quase com o queixo caído. Era sério aquilo? Tinha escutado o seu levantador oferecendo ajuda? Sentiu seu baixo ventre formigar junto com a noção de que o chamara de ‘seu’. Quando foi que ficou tão possessivo em relação àquele baixinho?</p><p>Protetor ele sempre foi, desde que descobriu as péssimas condições em que Kenma vivia, mas possessivo? E ele havia mudado tanto desde que entrou pro colegial… A primeira mudança foi tingir os cabelos de loiro, dando um ar um pouquinho mais rebelde e que favoreceu a questão de marcar presença. A segunda mudança, apesar de ser imperceptível para os outros colegas, era que ele estava um pouquinho mais sociável. Kenma não puxava assunto, mas respondia quando questionado, cumprimentava os companheiros de time e agora estava ali, perguntando se ele tinha algum problema.</p><p>– Você é realmente adorável, sabia? – Kuroo comentou sem um pingo de vergonha na cara, deixando o amigo extremamente corado e sem palavras.</p><p>– Pare de zombar de mim… se não quer minha ajuda, não tem problema. – retrucou num muxoxo, se arrependendo no mesmo instante de se preocupar. Era óbvio que Kuroo estava bem. Ele era sempre altivo, forte, independente. Por que precisaria da ajuda de alguém como ele?</p><p>– Hei… não estava zombando de você. Nunca faria isso com meu melhor amigo. – Kuroo apoiou o rosto no ombro do menor, apertando o abraço e puxando-o mais contra seu corpo, depositando um beijo em sua face – É só que achei fofo o seu jeito, Kenma.</p><p>– Ainda acho que está zombando… – mas não fez nada para afastá-lo, colocando as mãos por cima das de Kuroo e apoiando a cabeça contra seu ombro – Você não é só meu melhor amigo, Kuroo. Você é o único também. Por isso me preocupo. Se eu estiver te incomodando ou…</p><p>Foi calado pelo dedo do mais velho, cobrindo seus lábios num pedido de silêncio.</p><p>– Shiuu… pare de falar besteiras. Você não me atrapalha, entendeu? Nós formamos uma ótima dupla e vou te mostrar que isso não vale só para o vôlei.</p><p>– Hm. Se você diz…</p><p>Kenma havia fechado os olhos e Kuroo o achou ainda mais fofo. Essa confiança e entrega que ele só demonstrava quando estavam sozinhos… Era confortador. Sabia que ele estava apenas descansando a vista após jogar tantas horas seguidas, mas seu olhar não se manteve sobre os olhos do outro, descendo até os lábios pequenos e bem desenhados. Passou a língua pelos próprios lábios, sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.</p><p>Quando foi que começou a olhar para o amigo daquela forma? Quando foi que desejou beijá-lo?</p><p>Hormônios! Era culpa dos hormônios e da idade! Eram dois garotos, estavam na fase de procurar namoradas, era normal sentir interesse e querer descobrir coisas novas… mas ele não queria garotas. Queria o amigo, deitado contra seu corpo.</p><p>Abaixou um pouco o rosto, se aproximando do menor, passando a língua pelos lábios secos. Só iria tocar de leve… não tinha problema, não é? Eles pareciam tão convidativos…</p><p>Olhos dourados o encaravam fixamente, fazendo-o parar de se mover no mesmo instante.</p><p>– O que está fazendo, Kuroo?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A curiosidade matou o gato. A satisfação trouxe-o de volta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As palavras de Kenma bateram contra seus lábios num leve sopro, fazendo-o engolir em seco. Estava prestes a beijar o amigo!</p><p>Definitivamente sentia algum tipo de atração por ele. Só isso para explicar o que estava com vontade de fazer. Mas que chances tinha com o amigo? Não podia simplesmente dizer que estava atraído por ele. Kenma era inocente demais, nem devia saber o que aquela proximidade fazia consigo ou o que queria fazer com ele… com os lábios dele…</p><p>Suspirou longamente, de olhos fechados, tentando reaver sua calma e controle, e principalmente seu bom humor. Nada como uma piadinha para sair ileso. Afinal de contas, não podia estragar uma amizade de anos com um simples beijo. Kenma não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que iria se interessar por ele, ainda mais por outro homem!</p><p>Era melhor afastar aqueles pensamentos… </p><p>Quando olhava pra Kenma, só conseguia imaginar uma criança. Ou melhor, um filhotinho de gato. Pois as crianças podiam ser terríveis e Kenma era inocente, pequeno, indefeso, sempre precisando de muito carinho e atenção. Mas ele também era como um gato de raça, altivo, inteligente, observador. Tinha o seu mundo próprio. Enquanto que ele, Kuroo, era como um gato de rua. Havia sido bem criado para enfrentar os problemas do mundo, tinha um lar para onde voltar, mas sabia se virar muito bem na rua. Eram de mundos completamente diferentes, a única coisa em comum sendo a amizade que prevalecia por todos aqueles anos.</p><p>Estava bem claro que um gato de rua nunca teria chance com um gato de raça. Ele talvez até lhe dispensasse atenção, por curiosidade, para conhecer algo novo, mas não demoraria a enjoar e procurar algo melhor para se distrair.</p><p>Se bateu internamente por ter pensado daquela forma sobre o amigo. Nunca, em todos aqueles anos, havia pensado mal de Kenma e sabia, ou melhor, tinha certeza, que ele nunca faria nada tão esnobe e mesquinho para magoá-lo.</p><p>Soltou uma risada irônica e vazia até mesmo para seus ouvidos, sentindo o pequeno se remexer em seu colo, sentando de lado. Reabriu os olhos, sendo alvo dos dourados de Kenma, que o encaravam analíticos e curiosos.</p><p>– Você realmente está estranho hoje, Kuroo… – o loirinho remexeu mais uma vez, se aconchegando melhor até estar no colo do amigo, envolvendo seu pescoço em um abraço, o jogo esquecido num canto.</p><p>– Ah, já disse que é impressão sua, Kenma. Relaxa! – levou a mão aos fios loiros, bagunçando com um cafuné.</p><p>– Kuroo… dorme aqui hoje? – o pedido veio em tom baixo e manhoso, e Kuroo se viu tentado a negar, pela primeira vez, com medo de não resistir e acabar fazendo algo errado.</p><p>Só que beijar o baixinho não parecia errado! Era certo até demais!</p><p>– Claro. Sem problemas! – tentou manter um tom leve, bagunçando-lhe mais os cabelos e derrubando-o na cama, ficando por cima de seu corpo – Mas eu durmo na cama!</p><p>– Hn… tudo bem.</p><p>– Sério? – Kuroo encarou-o com os olhos arregalados, esperando algum sorriso que provasse que era brincadeira. Kenma nunca havia cedido sua cama antes.</p><p>– Mas com uma condição…</p><p>– Qual?</p><p>Kenma ficou com as faces coradas enquanto desviava o olhar, praticamente obrigando Kuroo a seguir seu movimento, passando a língua pelos lábios no processo. Desde quando o pequeno tinha os lábios tão bem desenhados? Mesmo finos, eram bonitos… rosados…</p><p>– E-eu quero que você continue o que estava fazendo? – seu tom foi tão baixo, quase um sussurro, que obrigou o capitão a se aproximar para ouvir melhor, quase encostando a face na sua.</p><p>– Ah, claro! Eu estava esperando você terminar sua partida pra jogar. – o capitão forçou uma risada, pegando o controle e voltando a se sentar num pulo, iniciando uma nova partida, recebendo um olhar indignado do levantador.</p><p>– Não estava falando do jogo...</p><p>Kuroo ouviu o murmúrio do loirinho, mas não deu muita atenção, até sentir os dedos dele em seu queixo, tocando de leve, virando seu rosto para encará-lo. Será que aquele garoto tinha noção do que estava fazendo consigo?! Não era possível! Sentiu seu baixo ventre formigar, mas engoliu em seco, soltando outra risada forçada.</p><p>– Você está parecendo um gatinho carente hoje, Kenma. Querendo atenção só pra você, me pedindo pra dormir aqui… </p><p>– Termine o que estava fazendo.</p><p>Aquilo não foi um pedido. Foi uma ordem. Dada naquele tom baixo e aparentemente desinteressado, mas cheio de obstinação.</p><p>– E-estou tentando, mas você está me distraindo. Depois vai jogar na minha cara que sou ruim…</p><p>O sorriso forçado ainda estava presente em seus lábios quando Kenma soltou seu queixo, suspirando frustrado e saindo da cama, de cabeça baixa, resmungando que ia pegar um futon no outro quarto.</p><p>Kuroo soltou um suspirou sôfrego, deixando o controle do game de lado e apoiando a cabeça na parede, de olhos fechados. Ele conseguiu deixar Kenma irritado. Muito irritado. Sabia disso apenas olhando para o amigo. Logo ele, que sempre tinha uma piadinha na ponta da língua, que sempre sabia o que fazer, estava desorientado e perdido.</p><p>Não era possível que o levantador tivesse pedido para continuar! Só podia ser um devaneio seu, depois de tanto olhar e desejar o pequeno. Kenma era inocente demais para saber o que estivera prestes a fazer, por isso havia pedido aquilo. Ele não sabia as consequências!</p><p>Fixou seu olhar na parede, atônito demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ainda sentia os dedos do loirinho tocando sua face, cuidadosos e quentes…</p><p>Ouviu os passos pelo corredor e logo Kenma entrava novamente no quarto, ajeitando o futon próximo à sua cama, pegando um travesseiro extra e um cobertor no armário. Ele não o encarou nenhuma vez, o que significava que ainda estava chateado. Kuroo não entendia o motivo… até que algo se estilhaçou a sua frente.</p><p>A imagem de Kenma se despedaçou, caindo no chão como cacos de vidro de um espelho quebrado. Ele, que sempre pareceu uma criança a seus olhos, deixou de ser um filhotinho de gato para se tornar um adolescente. Um pouco menor do que ele mesmo, mas não tão baixinho como quando eram crianças. Os olhos eram sagazes e analisavam tudo atentamente, ele era rápido e forte, mesmo sem um porte físico avantajado, o que o ajudou a se tornar um ótimo levantador.</p><p>A quem queria enganar, além dele mesmo? Criando uma imagem tão inocente do amigo…</p><p>Kuroo soltou uma risada irônica, dessa vez direcionada a ele mesmo, saindo da cama e caminhando na direção de Kenma, que havia voltado o olhar na sua direção ao ouvir o riso, talvez estranhando a falta de um motivo.</p><p>– Neh, Kenma… Quer que eu termine agora o que estava fazendo?</p><p>– Por que? Quer tanto assim dormir na minha cama? – um brilho sagaz tomou conta dos olhos de Kenma antes que ele os fechasse devagar, erguendo a face, completamente entregue. Kuroo sabia o que queria e agora sabia também o que o loirinho queria, mas mesmo assim engoliu em seco, passando a língua pelos lábios antes de se aproximar, roçando os lábios no do menor com cuidado. Levou a mão à sua face, acariciando-a com o polegar, enquanto a outra mão pousava em sua cintura, puxando-o para perto com calma para não assustá-lo.</p><p>Mas era ele quem estava assustado! Kenma estava exatamente aonde queria que ele estivesse e agora ficava naquele dilema, ansiando e temendo o próximo passo! Argh… tinha que parar de agir como se fosse seu primeiro beijo… Mas era o primeiro beijo com quem gostava…</p><p>– Tetsurou Kuroo. Faça.</p><p>As mãos de Kenma seguravam a frente de sua camisa, como que para impedi-lo de fugir mais uma vez, porém, foi o olhar dele mais uma vez que fez todos os seus temores sumirem num instante.</p><p>Kuroo encostou os lábios num dos cantos da boca de Kenma, beijando de leve, movendo para o lado até que uma boca cobrisse a outra completamente. Sentiu quando o loirinho entreabriu os lábios, ansiando por mais, tanto quanto ele, por fim correspondendo como queria, aprofundando o beijo e o puxando contra seu corpo, abraçando-o com carinho e desejo.</p><p>Sobressaltou-se ao sentir suas pernas baterem contra a lateral da cama, caindo sentando sobre o colchão. Kenma parou a sua frente, encarando-o sério, os olhos dourados brilhando e as mãos firmes pousadas em seus ombros, empurrando-o com cuidado para se deitar. Era meio óbvio quem estava no controle da situação, e Kuroo tinha certeza que não era ele.</p><p>O segundo beijo partiu do levantador, que se aproveitou da posição para deitar sobre o corpo do capitão, mas não se importou de ceder espaço quando Kuroo iniciou mais um, rolando sobre ele na cama, até estarem ambos no chão, embolados e rindo da situação.</p><p>Kenma segurou sua face, passando a língua por sua bochecha, como um gato faria com seu dono, deixando Kuroo com as faces coradas.</p><p>– Vamos jogar mais uma partida?</p><p>– Quantas você quiser, pequeno!</p><p>E mais uma vez, Kenma estava no colo de Kuroo, com o controle em mãos, concentrado em seu jogo. Mas dessa vez, havia um pequeno sorriso em sua face, enquanto o capitão tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios, daqueles bobos de alguém que está apaixonado.</p><p>Afinal de contas, um gato de rua pode ter chance com um gato de raça, se insistir um pouco e souber reconhecer os sinais de que é correspondido.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>